Obsession
by Viper-berry
Summary: Yellow is in love with Red. Red apologizes and tells her he feels they're better off just as close friends. So Yellow tells herself she would have him no matter what.


**A/N: This might not be scary to some, probably just really dumb. (I don't know why I wrote this).**

 **Psychotic Yellow. They're older teenagers in this...**

 **It might be dark to others.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Claimer: I own this ridiculous story thing.**

 **I'm so, so very sorry Red...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yellow watched from behind a tree as Red chased the Cerulean gym leader Misty around the beach they were visiting. Her grip on the bark tightened when she saw him wrap his arms around Misty's waist and lift her onto his shoulder. They both laughed as he twirled her around, the orange-haired woman playfully protested for him to put her down. Red threw her into the lake and quickly dove in after her. And a splashing war soon followed.

Yellow stormed off undetected, feeling her chest tighten as she went.

She loved him.

She wanted him.

But no matter what she did to show him how she felt about him, Red didn't seem to catch on. That is until her most recent attempt from days ago; she had wrote a letter, then gave it to Chuchu to deliver it to him. Yellow prayed he felt the same feelings about her, but in the end Red had apologized. Telling her he didn't feel the same way, he thought the were better off as close friends. Seeing him with Misty made her feel worse. He was always with her.

Yellow had cried and Blue found her under a tree in viridian forest with her face in her knees. The brunette did what she could to comfort her. She had asked what happened and Yellow told her; which had Blue tell her maybe one day Red would feel the same.

She could still hear the two shouting and laughing in the distance as she adjusted her straw hat and travel bag over her shoulder. What Blue had said wasn't soon enough for her. She was going to have Red no matter what, she was obsessed to have him.

Yellow spent the rest of the day thinking of how to get him, and was about to give up when she couldn't come up with anything. Suddenly, she did have an idea.

It was dangerous and dark...But it was an idea.

She stopped by her house, grabbed some items then made her way to a deeper part of viridian forest when she arrived there. A part of the forest that nobody really wanted to explore in fear of what could be living there.

An abandoned log cabin that her and Red discovered together quite a while back eventually appeared in the blonde's field of vision. She stopped and stared at it for a moment before making her way inside. Sunlight filtered through the windows and holes in the ceiling, leaves, pine cones and dirt littered the old floor. She glanced to the side and spotted the ax they saw still leaning against the same wall untouched. Withered and worn out from age and unuse.

She sighed as the memory of her and Red exploring the inside of this place ran through her head. Then Yellow released Kitty from his Poke ball. He flapped and stretched his wings out, and Yellow proceeded going over her plan with the Butterfree.

The Pokémon thought this idea was insane; but he sensed how lonely and desperate she was feeling and respected her wishes. He gave her a slow nod, and Yellow gave him a smile before turning to her Pokegear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Red looked at who was calling when he heard his Pokegear ringing and answered it with a grin.

"Hey Yellow."

"Hi Red! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just playing with my Pokémon. I just got done eating dinner."

"Cute. Hey, are you doing anything this evening?"

"No...why?"

"I need your help with something."

His smile faded "uh OK, what for?"

"Meet me at the old log cabin in viridian forest." Yellow quickly said, like she didn't hear him ask what she needed help with before she hung up.

Red gazed at the Pokegear strangely and slowly hung up also. "Um..."

"What's going on?" his mother Ashley asked.

"Yellow needs my help with something...I guess."

"Ah, well go on and see what she needs kay? Just don't take too long hon."

Red nodded, and returned his Pokémon to their capsules.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

His red eyes scanned the trees and bushes as he made his way through the forest, shooing away Weedle and Caterpie. Red tried to remember where to go, but eventually found the eerier part of the forest. He hesitated when he approached the cabin after traveling the long path, as an odd feeling began to grow inside him that something was off. Why would Yellow need his help at a creepy old log cabin?

He couldn't say no to her. Despite the feeling, he cautiously made his way to the front door and slowly pushed it open. It creaked nosily as he peered inside, finding no one in sight.

"Yellow?...It's me, are you here?..."

When he got no answer, Red ventured inside. "Hello?" He checked all the rooms the place had, looked out the dirty broken windows in hopes of seeing her somewhere out there, and sighed.

Maybe she wasn't here yet?

With another sigh, he tried calling her. Red waited as the device rang, and soon, he heard another Pokegear ringing somewhere in the dark.

He scanned his surroundings, still no Yellow. Alarmed, his eyes widened as he rechecked every place he's already looked. Now thinking something was wrong.

"Yellow? Are you OK? Where are you? Answer me!"

He rushed back outside, searched around a bit and ran back in the cabin with no luck. Had something happened? Did a Pokémon attack and drag her away somewhere? He tried dismissing that theory, since he didn't see any signs of struggle outside or inside. But there was a possibility a large Flying-type could of taken her...

Panicking, he called her name again. Before he could do anything else, he saw a figure emerge from the shadows from the corner of his eye. Red whipped his head at it, and noted it was a Butterfree. It flapped its wings as a yellow dust scattered from them, and Red suddenly recognized it as Kitty. He tried to move out of the way, but when the stun spore made contact with his skin, he felt his movements becoming more and more sluggish. Red then tried to reach for one of his Poke balls and fell to the floor instead. Completely paralyzed. He struggled to move but could only turn his head from side to side. Red yelled at Kitty, who released a heavy sleeping powder on the frightened teenager next.

As Red also tried to uselessly fight this off, he quickly started to slip in and out of consciousness. His eyes felt heavier than normal. Red then saw another figure emerge from the dark before he gave in to a deep sleep.

Yellow chuckled. A dark, disturbing chuckle which made Kitty shiver. She rubbed the Butterfree's head. "Thank you for your work as always." She praised, and returned him to his Poke ball. Yellow knelt and stared down at Red, stroking her hand through his shaggy black hair...adoring him.

The blonde walked over to the ax and plucked it from the wall then strolled back over to him. A thin smile crept over her face looking at him again.

She raised the ax...

...And swung it down.

 **...**

Red slowly, very slowly opened his eyes, finding himself still in the cabin. He squeezed them back shut and groaned lightly. He could feel the paralysis effect had worn off, and also felt a God awful pain through out his body.

What happened?

He looked up finding his Pokegear and Poke balls sitting on an old table not far in front of him, and went to rub the remaining sleep from his eyes.

He couldn't move.

Whimpering from the pain, he tried to move again. When he was still unable to, Red took a look to see what was wrong with his arms. And his still half-focused vision settled on a horrifying sight.

His arms and legs...

Were gone.

They were gone.

What was left of them were tiny stumps; which were wrapped and covered up in cloths tied tightly by thin yet strong rope. His vision was fully focused now and when his brain was done processing what he was seeing, Red's breath quickened and his heart beat increased. Adrenaline shot through his body as he began shouting. Terrified, he couldn't take his eyes off where his limbs used to be. When he was able to tear his stare from them, he frantically looked around the room. A familiar travel bag sat in one corner with medical supplies, extra rope and cloths spilled from it. The ax which appeared to have been tossed across the room laid on the floor with his blood covering it. And his limbs...they were left in a pile in another corner not far from it.

He noted he was sat against a counter. Red squirmed and yelped from the hot white pain. When he was about to screamed for help, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Yay! You're finally awake!"

Red turned to her completely petrified and sees Yellow standing in the middle of the room from out of no where. He must of not of heard or notice her come out from hiding...wherever that was over his panicking.

"...Y-Yellow...Wha...why-what...?"

She giggled and brought out two bottles from her bag, skipped over and bent down in front of him. "Take this, it'll reduce the pain." she shoved a pain killer into his mouth and forced him to swallow it with some water. He squeezed his eyes shut from the contact and opened them again. Only to see a crazed look in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. He started to visibly shake from the agony and terror coursing through him.

"...Yel-why...? Wh...y did you do...this to me? What the hell...did I-I...e...ver...do to you?!"

Her face darkened as her smile faded. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell ya. Why? Because I love you Red, but you were always with Misty! Always! Misty, Misty, Misty! I tried _everything_ to get you. I hoped you would feel the same for me! But how you rejected me and said we were just friends...can you imagine what that made me feel? So I told myself I would have you. No matter what. You're mine and mine alone, and now it's permanently. Misty's not gonna want you anymore! Now that you can't get away from me."

She giggled again and Red stared at her, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of this because of jealousy?! Did she really snap that badly?!

Red cringed and cowered greatly when she moved closer. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stiffened when suddenly, Yellow grabbed both sides of his face and smashed her lips into his forcefully. His whines and whimpers muffled as he tried to wiggle free; but to no avail. She sighed as she let go after what felt like forever to him, closed her eyes and rested herself against him. He refused to look at her as sobs wracked his body. Another loud whimper escaped his throat when her hand which was covered in blood-his blood-stroked his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're scared."

"...I..."

"Oh yeah!" she sat up, opening her eyes and he flinched twenty minutes later. "I'm getting hungry. So I'm going to get us something to eat."

She rose from the floor and glanced at his shivering form lovingly. With another giggle she mentally noted to wash the blood off in the pond before going out to pick some berries. Just in case someone spotted her. "See you in a bit my little red rose."

Red watched her go, gently closing the door behind her. A new flood of tears drenched his face and he cried so hard he couldn't breathe.

Was she planning to keep him here? If so how was she going to be able to keep from everybody noticing he was missing?

He gazed at his severed limbs again, seeing how dirty they had gotten already. Red sniffled loudly and squeaked between his cries. He hunched over, hanging his head and his tears dripped to the floor. He yelped as he tried to deal with the pain, obviously the pill she gave him was a weak one.

His Pokegear started ringing.

Looking up and trying his best to blink the tears away, Red was eventually able to read the ID.

His mother.

Wheezing as he stared at it, he wished he could get up and grab it. Suddenly, Yellow walked back inside, her arms and other parts of her skin dripping water. Red watched her pluck the device up from the table as he thought she was already long gone by now. Seeing who was calling, she grinned and made her way back outside and grabbed a basket from the floor as she went to answer it. And Red started screaming.

 _"MMMUUUUUUUUUMMMM! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"_

 **...**

"Oh we're back at my house already." Yellow replied as she glanced up at the evening sky. "Since it's getting late, I was going to ask if he could stay over. My uncle doesn't mind."

"What's that muffled screaming?"

"-Lease! Help me!"

"We were watching a scary movie." the teen answered, sneaking further away from the cabin quietly, so his mom wouldn't hear the crunching of nature debris under her feet.

"Can I talk to him?"

"He fell asleep."

"...Oh. Sure, I don't mind if he stays over then."

"Great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Good night now."

"Good night!"

They both hung up, and Yellow cheerfully smiled while making her way back inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley hesitantly hung up the phone. Now lost in thought, she suddenly felt something was wrong. Yellow seemed...off. There was something in the tone in her voice that told her something wasn't right...

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Yellow once again skipped back inside, finding Red sobbing harder than ever. "Your mom said you can stay." she smiled, earning another horrified look from the red-eyed teen. She frowned a little upon seeing blood seeping through the cloths. "Hm...I should change those before I go." With that said, Yellow picked up her bag from the corner after picking up the contents and once again sat in front of him. Although he knew it was pointless, out of desperation Red tried squirming away from her, weakly telling her to stay away from him. She just hushed him and held him still as she unwrapped the ropes and cloths off his stumps one by one. Red choked back the urge to squeal as she pulled the cloths which stuck to his exposed muscles away. Yellow proceeded to pour rubbing alcohol over each one, and the liquid sizzled and bubbled badly. Red cried out loudly from the burning sensation, and as he writhed on the spot Yellow mixed some salt and water together in another bottle then waited for the rubbing alcohol to stop burning. Once it was done, she poured the next liquid onto the injuries, making extra sure they would stay clean and uninfected. He winced when she wrapped the stumps back in mesalt gauzes and clean clothes; and tied the ropes around them tighter than necessary. The discomfort and agony was beyond unbearable...she watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed silently for a minute before hugging him.

"Shh...don't cry my love, it won't hurt for much longer."

Red tried wiggling out of the embrace but instead gasped and rested his head against her shoulder. She stroked his hair with a dark smile until she pulled back and watched him for a moment.

"OK...now I'm going out."

She left without another word, leaving Red writhing and squirming in pain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley made her way to Viridian City and into the market. She examined the contents on the shelves and put some in her basket. She hummed quietly to herself when suddenly, a familiar voice met her ears. She turned to see who it was.

Yellow's uncle Wilton.

She greeted him with a smile as he walked over to her, and the two chatted with small laughs as they made their way down the aisles.

"So Red and Yellow aren't causing havoc at your house are they?"

Wilton gave her an odd look and a frown. "What?"

"Red and Yellow...are they having fun at the house?"

Wilton blinked "...um...Yellow never came back with Red. She didn't ask me if he could come over either."

Ashley stopped walking, her eyes slightly widening "wait...they're not there?"

"No, why?"

"Earlier today, she asked for his help with something. Then...when I called to ask where he was, Yellow answered. She asked if he could stay at your place for the night...and said you didn't mind."

Wilton shook his head and shrugged. "No...she never asked me. But...I've noticed she's been acting seriously off lately. I don't really know how to describe it."

Ashley thought about the way Yellow sounded on the phone. Panic started to rise in her. "Wilton, did she say where she was going last time you saw her?"

He shook his head again. "I imagine viridian forest."

It dawned on her that something was seriously, truly wrong. She dropped the basket and took off in a hurry out of the store, with Wilton close to her feet.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Yellow took in a fresh breath of air in content as she picked some berries people could eat, then some oran and pecha berries. She gently placed them in the small basket and continued on with other bushes. She noted that the Pokémon kept their distance from her, but she didn't care. She hummed and sang softly until she smiled with a berry to her lips. Finally she had him.

 **...**

Blue clumsily tripped over a tree root as her, Green and Gold ventured through the darkening forest. Green shook his head as Gold snickered loudly, earning a smack in the head from Blue. Their flashlights slowly scanned the surroundings around them in case any Pokémon suddenly jumped out at them.

"Has anybody seen Yellow or Red at all today?" Blue suddenly asked.

"No." Green deadpanned as Gold shook his head. "What are we doing out here again anyway?" the amber-eyed teen questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I once over heard Yellow and Red talking about some weird part of this forest a while back, and I wanted to see it for myself. I thought we could check it out at night to make it spookier." Blue answered.

Green sighed shaking his head again, and he turned his attention to the side only to spot a path he's never seen before. "Is that?-"

"Is that it?!" Gold obnoxiously shouted, shoving Green to the side and pointing in the direction.

Blue looked at what they were staring at, shining her flashlight at the path. And she nodded "that must be it. Come on, let's go!"

Green stared at her expressionless as the girl and Gold took off ahead. He sighed again and figured just to follow them.

 **...**

"Man, this is pretty creepy." Gold looked around, noticing that the forest suddenly looked darker. Blue elbowed him in the side "ah come on, you're a guy. Don't back out now!"

"Pfft, I never said I would!"

"Guys." Green started as they made their way further down the eerie path.

Blue laughed when it was Gold's turn to face plant after tripping over a tree root.

"Not so funny now is it?"

"Guys-"

"Silence woman! I took that with pride!"

"Yeah right-"

"You two! Shut up and pay attention!" Green exclaimed, pointing a finger between the two at something ahead of them. They followed it and see the log cabin ahead of them. All three shined their lights on it, growing quiet.

 **...**

Red sat in the dark painfully. His head bowed, cheeks tear stained. He stirred with a light grunt when he heard voices outside.

"Should we go in?"

"I don't know."

"I kinda want to."

"Ladies first."

"I'm not a lady!"

"Make up your damn minds!"

His eyes widened slightly when he recognized them; and he heaved a breath in an attempt to get their attention.

"H-h...help!"

Gold and Blue jumped from their rock-papers-sissors-shoot war with Green face-palming between them. He raised his head as the trio went back to staring at the cabin.

"Help me!"

Blue blinked "...is that Red?"

"Please! Guys help me!"

She felt her breath catch in her throat as the two boys quickly moved forward, and she followed close behind. They pushed the door open and rushed in, their flashlights bobbing all over the place. First, they saw the bloody ax, and Green felt his blood run cold when he caught sight of a pile of infected, severed limbs lying in a corner. Next, he heard Gold gasp loudly and Blue scream in fright, he turned his attention to the two and saw what they found.

Red sitting against the counter pleading for their help. Gold and Blue rushed over to him as Green could only stare in shock.

"Oh my God what...what the fuck happened?!" Gold shouted.

"Yell-ow...sh-sh-she went bat shit crazy and-and..."

"Yellow did this to you?! Why?!" Blue yelled. They were trying to think of what they could do for his wounds, seeing they were already recently cleaned and re-wrapped with clean cloths. Red glanced at Green who was still staring in shock as he was about to answer the question, when they all heard humming echo from outside.

Green looked out the entrance as Gold and Blue went quiet. Red's breath quickened again while he tried hiding himself, burying his face in the crook of Blue's neck; not caring about the pain at the moment as Blue held him. The four continued listening to the humming, as Gold, Green and Blue tried to pin point where it was coming from until it abruptly stopped.

"...What are you doing here?"

Everyone jumped and looked to the back door. Yellow stood there as Green shined his flashlight on her. She held a full basket of berries, which she placed on another counter once she walked in. She didn't flinch from the flashlight's bright glare, and Green found himself taking a step back when he saw the frightening look in her eyes.

"Why in the hell did you do this to him?!" Blue screamed.

Yellow whipped her eyes at her, and her face darkened when she saw her cradling the terrified Red.

"Get your Goddamn hands off him!"

"No, you stay the fuck away from him!" Gold yelled back.

"Get your hands off him Blue! He's _mine!_ "

Yellow lunched for the ax, and Green quickly kicked it out of her reach before roughly shoving her away. Together, he and Gold sent out their Typhlosion and Machamp and the Fighting-type held her firmly in its four arms as the Fire-type snarled fiercely.

Gold phoned the police on his Pokegear as Green dialed Ashley. The two explained what was happening as Yellow thrashed uselessly around screaming at the top of her lungs. Red had huddled closer to Blue and she rubbed his back while trying not to cause him any more pain. Green was now holding his Pokegear away from his ear when Ashley started screaming into it and Gold hung up with the police, telling everyone they would be there in ten minutes. He then turned to Yellow with a cold hard glare.

"You crazy fucking bi-"

"Gold, what's done is done, insults aren't going to do anything." Green interrupted.

"Did you exactly see what she did?!" Blue questioned.

"Yes I know! I see it! We can't do anything else about it until help gets here! Now we should all shut up before we attract something we don't wanna face!" Green argued back.

Yellow started laughing manically and the three turned back to her. Typhlosion's flames burned fiercely on its back, blocking Yellow's view of Red. And Blue could feel Red shake harder, with tears leaking from his eyes and dripping onto her skin. Yellow went to shout something, but Green stormed over and slapped her hard across the face. The blonde glared back at him with a snarl, her hair covering half of her face and everyone went silent.

"...You're a Goddamn monster Yellow. What the hell possessed you to do this?" Green coldly demanded.

"None of your business!"

Green scoffed and walked away from her. Blue was now talking softly into Red's ear as Gold leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Green sighed, taking another look at Red's limbs wondering what they could do for them. They didn't bring anything with them, the extra cloths were too small to wrap them in, and everything in the cabin was old and dirty. Which would make their condition possibly worse if they tried to cover them up with anything. He decided he should leave it to the paramedics once they got here as he joined the three. No one wanted to look at Yellow as they waited, which felt like forever.

Typhlosion glanced at Red, walked over and crouched down in front of him on all fours; cooing and rubbing its nose against his shoulder which brought Red's attention to it. He smiled at the worried Pokémon, his eyes wet and tired.

"...H...hey bu...ddy..."

Typhlosion snorted, and pushed his nose into his chest, causing Red to wince and Blue put a hand on its shoulder. "Easy Ty...easy." Gold quietly said, to which the Fire-type obeyed. It stood back up, and finally barked while pointing out a window when it saw multiple flashlights, grabbing everyone's attention. Gold and Green rushed outside and waved them over.

Yellow sneered as the lights and the sounds of shouts got closer.

"Bitch, you seriously didn't think you were going to get caught?" Blue growled.

The police burst in, followed by Wilton and Ashley who broke through the cops who remained outside and tried to hold them back. Ashley yelled Red's name over and over while rushing over to her son and dropping to her knees in front of him. Blue slowly let him go and moved away, and Ashley looked him over horrified as Red burst in tears again, trying to lean into her until she finally held him in her arms also sobbing.

Wilton looked over the scene in his own horror, until his eyes settled on Yellow while Machamp released her so the police could handcuff her. Gold stood in the door way with a hand on the frame looking in at everyone, until he was pushed away when a couple of paramedics ran in with a Kadabra. He followed in after them as one paramedic looked Red over as another started placing the limbs in a container. Ashley had glared daggers at Yellow, and started screaming horrible things at the teenager as she made her way over to her with tears still streaming down her face. Only to be held back by a couple of the officers. The questioning was left for Green, Gold and Blue.

Wilton couldn't speak, move or breathe. He stood completely dumbstruck at what he was witnessing. He slowly turned to Yellow again, petrified at what his beloved niece had done.

One of the paramedics asked the Kadabra to teleport them to the emergency room once Green and Gold returned Machamp and Typhlosion to their Poke balls, the police collected the ax as evidence and Ashley got the chance to grab Red's Pokémon and gear. The Psychic-type obeyed with a nod, and teleported everyone out of there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

The doctors began their work immediately after asking what blood type he was, Ashley answered, then her and the three kids waited in dread in the waiting room. Red's mother started crying all over again so Blue and Green did their best to comfort her. Although they knew there was nothing they could say or do to ease her worry. Gold stared at the emergency room's doors, enraged at what Yellow had done to one of his best friends.

Many long hours past and one of the doctors finally came out. Unfortunately he sadly told them they couldn't save his arms or legs. They have been severed for too long. A new flood of tears fell down Ashley's face and Blue clamped her hands over her mouth. Green's face darkened and Gold grimaced. The man led them to the recovery room and silently opened the door. The four walked in finding Red lying in the hospital bed wrapped in what looked like a body cast from chest down, his eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily through his mouth. Cords were attached to his chest underneath the gauzes, with one pouch with a clear liquid in it and another with blood. The heart monitor showed that his heart beat was pumping a little faster than usual. However, it was slowly steadying since the blood being transferred to his body was allowing it to beat more regularly.

Ashley sat next to him as the doctor spoke; telling everybody that he'll live, they were surprised he didn't go into shock for some reason...Ashley stroked his hair and Red slowly opened his eyes after some time. He gazed at everyone and a weak smile spread across his face. Heavy bags were under his eyes. He tiredly called to him mom, making her sniffle. Green, Gold and Blue walked over to the bed and Red looked at the trio.

"...Thanks...you...guys..."

Green and Blue nodded, and Gold raised a fist yelling he was welcome. Green then punched him in the arm and he yelped at the sudden pain.

"Stop being loud all the time."

"Never."

Blue rolled her eyes at the two as Ashley got up. She hugged Blue tightly while Green and Gold started to make their way out of the room.

"Thank you...so much..."

The boys stopped as the woman sniffled loudly, looking at the three. "You saved his life...I-I can't thank you enough...I just..."

Blue rubbed her arm, and another sob wracked Ashley's body.

"Thank you!..."

Green stared at her for a moment, closed his eyes, slowly nodded once and stared back at her.

"Well, we didn't preform what the docs did but-"

"Shut up and just go." Green grumbled, cutting Gold off who stared at him in surprise. Then his brow furrowed.

"Rude!"

"Gold seriously?" Blue sighed, before turning to Ashley again. "We'll leave you guys alone now" she swung her arms and clasped her hands together, not exactly making eye contact with Red's mother. "It's...late we uh, should be getting home."

Ashley nodded "it's OK...and...thank you again..."

Blue nodded also, then turned to Red with a hesitant small wave. "See...you around, dude..."

Red watched her exhausted until another small smile crept on his face.

"Good night..."

Blue wanted to cry herself, but she also wanted to be strong for him. So she just lightly and playfully punched Ashley in the arm with her eyes downcast before leaving with Green and Gold.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

All of the other Pokedex holders were soon informed of what had happened. All of them were horrified.

The story spread around Kanto in only a few days period.

Professor Oak, Misty and Elm were also noticed by the awful incident.

So almost everyday, Red's friends, Misty and the Professors came to visit; shocked by his condition, however they didn't say a word about it. The girls had given him flowers and other varieties of get better soon gifts. Red was just so happy to still be alive to see everyone again, and became even more excited when he saw his Pokémon entering the room one other day. He tried to sit up on his own; but couldn't so Oak pressed a button to the bed and levitated it to a somewhat sitting position. Then left the room for their alone time.

Charizard snarled, clearly wanting to kill Yellow with its own hands. Blastoise put a hand on its shoulder, and to Red, the Water-type was telling its winged companion the officers were taking care of her in their own way by the look in its wise eyes. Red always wondered if they talked to one another through telepathy when they didn't make any noise.

Maybe.

Most likely.

Espeon and Pikachu were sitting on the bed in front of their Trainer, whimpering and whining. They couldn't cuddle up to him in fear of hurting him. Red also longed to hold them again. For once Snorlax wasn't sleeping and stood beside the bed, but far enough away so it wouldn't rip wires apart or knock over machinery. And Red could see Venusaur peering its eyes up at him in sorrow. Red grunted while trying to get into a better, more comfortable position to look at it better. Seeing this Venusaur used its vines to very carefully help him with that. It then fluffed his pillow, causing Ashley to chuckle. It was just her, the Pokémon and Red that day.

His wounds were cleaned, dressed and watched closely everyday and he was given pain killers and antibiotics when needed. He grieved at the loss of his limbs, telling his mother how stupid he felt for falling for Yellow's trap. She hugged him, telling him he was not stupid, and that Yellow got what she deserved. Although she would of gotten much worse if it were up to Ashley.

They all eventually were told what became of Yellow. She was sent to an asylum far, far away from Red and her Pokémon were taken away, now in Wilton's care. She had confessed that she was going to keep Red in that log cabin for as long as she could, and was either going to tell everybody that he went back to Mt. Silver and not wanted to be bothered or catch a Pokémon who could shape shift, and make itself appear as Red. Then she would of left with him and...who knows what that would of led to.

She did it because she wanted him and loved him. Growing horribly jealous that he was with Misty a lot and became more obsessed with Red. She wanted him to be hers only, and grew more deranged each passing day that she couldn't get him. Which led her to do the awful things she committed. Cutting off his limbs so he couldn't leave her. And she would of done anything to keep from anybody from taking him away from her.

This news absolutely terrified Red.

The doctors talked to Ashley about artificial limbs that would allow Red to nearly function as well as before. But he was going to need physical therapy. She agreed, however it was very pricey. Hearing this Oak, Elm and Misty offered to help her pay for the needs. They assured her it wouldn't be a problem to them and so they started planning on when it was going to happen. They were warned they wouldn't be ready for quite some time, as well as raising the money would take quite a long while, but to them it was better then never.

Red was discharged from the hospital a month later, His mother glanced at Red who sat in the passenger seat sleeping on their way home. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes at the sight of his limbless body. When they got home, she pulled a wheel chair out from the back and gently shook him awake. Red stirred and looked around sleepily as Ashley helped him onto the wheelchair and brought him inside. The adults started to save money a few days after. Although the pain had gone away, Red couldn't stop thinking about how much agony Yellow put him through. He would start screaming in the middle of nights from nightmares that now plagued him, either thrashing and writhing around or curling up in himself in his bed, unable to untangle himself from his blankets or sit up straight; crying and wailing as Pikachu and Espeon tried to wake him up to calm him down until his mother and four other Pokémon burst into the room. They scrambled over to him and Ashley held him close. Stroking his hair and whispering into his ear he was safe again. Reminding him Yellow was never going to see him again for as long as they all lived. It would take some time for him to calm down, and when he did he huddled as best as he could into his parent or Pokémon. Like a little kid who was afraid of something in the dark. He wished, wanted and longed so badly he could hug them all again. To hold them close and wished this never happened.

His friends and their Pokémon supported him in every way they could, cheered him up as best as they could and wished him the best of luck.

Red couldn't wait for those artificial limbs to come, he knew he had to wait for quite a long while...he just wanted to get up and run again.

And until then, and even after he gets them, his friends and all of their Pokémon would protect him with their lives.

And Yellow would just become a haunting memory.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: If anybody wants to execute me, do it now.**

 **I have no idea why I created this fic. Lame ending augh...**

 **But it's out of my way now, and now I can get back to The Marvelous Misadventures Of Red. Also if I ever get a Blue Poison Dart Frog for a pet, I'm gonna name it Froakie. Random, yesh, random.~**


End file.
